Over the past three decades, manufacturing businesses have been successful in recycling many types of wastes: newspapers, cardboard, aluminum, steel, glass, various plastics, films, foams, etc. In the case of plastics, there are certain types of plastic waste that do not readily recycle into commercially viable new products. One such type of waste is crosslinked polyolefin foam.
Currently, there are various methods and systems for reclaiming and recycling foams, including crosslinked olefin foams. However, various problems arise whenever recycled material is used in the manufacturing process.